


The Porngate Files: Life Imitates Art

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by my own unfortunate real life experience, Sansa is a fanfic writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Sansa's boyfriend Jon doesn't know she writes erotic fanfiction about her favourite TV couple Kit and Sophie. One day he accidentally finds out, along with several dozens of other people...





	The Porngate Files: Life Imitates Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> This one's dedicated to you, for encouraging me to write it in the first place!
> 
>  
> 
> The excerpt from Sansa's fic is taken from an upcoming chapter of one of my WIPs ;)

Sansa heard Jon stumbling around in their upstairs bedroom. She hurried to finish the line she was working on.  _The first swipe of his tongue has her keening, and he groans into her sensitive flesh. He's eager, sensitive to her body's responses and he has her moaning in no time._

"Alright, better save and then copy that other bit," she mumbled, thinking out loud. She closed all of her tabs just in time to look up and find Jon's tousled curls sticking around the door.

He scratched the back of his neck, eyes still sleepy. "Hey, love. What are you doing?"

"Just getting some writing done," she answered, not specifying she was writing a fanfic this time, not an article. She got up to kiss him good morning, or well, afternoon. He'd been working mostly night shifts lately. 

A lot of her friends didn't understand how she could deal with it, but Sansa only worked twenty hours a week at her day job, and she could pretty much fit in her freelance writing whenever she wanted.

It's true, she did spend many a night without him, but she was never really alone, not with their two akitas, Ghost and Lady, keeping her company.

He pulled her into his arms to deepen the kiss and then released her with a peck on the nose.

"Okay if we have pizza tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Pizza's fine," he said, turning around to greet Ghost and Lady.  "I'll take these two for another walk first."

"We went to Dragongate Park this morning," she told him.

"You're spoiling them," he chuckled as he tried not to fall over with both dogs bumping into his legs.

***

Later that night, Jon was playing one of his online games and Sansa was sitting on the sofa with her laptop by her side, watching a cooking show, Lady curled up at her feet, and Ghost streched out on the rug under the coffee table.

Suddenly Jon gasped. "What the fuck?

She didn't look up. From time to time her boyfriend had strong reactions to some of the more vulgar things the players on the Teamspeak channels would say.

"Sansa, baby, what the fuck is this?" he asked, pushing his chair away from the desk so he could turn and look at her.

She paused her show, the screen freezing on Guy Fieri trying a burger which she suspected was at least worth a thousand calories. 

On Jon's screen, a chat tab was opened and she could see he'd just sent a long message. She pushed Lady aside to get up and have a better look.

"I tried to copy and paste something for the other chat mods, but I sent this instead," Jon explained, his eyes wide.

Sansa stared in horror as answers to Jon's message started filling up the screen. She scrolled up and recognized part of the story she'd been writing earlier. 

 

 

> _Their eyes lock and there's a dangerous moment where the balance might tip over to the wrong side. She can see the tension on his face, the fear that he might have taken it too far. And for the blink of an eye, the doubt seeps in, but then she moans: "Yes, I'm a filthy slut, but I'm yours."_
> 
> _A second finger joins the first, and slowly he starts pumping them in and out of her, wet sounds filling the room. He presses his thumb to her clit and his mouth finds hers again._
> 
> _He curls his fingers inside of her, and she's so close. "Do you want to cum for me?" he rasps,_
> 
> _"Yes, yes," she pants, and he pulls his hand away, leaving her empty and bereft._
> 
> _"I don't think so," he smirks at her as she pulls away to glare at him. "You're a filthy little slut, and I don't think you deserve to cum yet."_
> 
> _He lifts his fingers to his lips, holding her gaze and pops one into his mouth to suck her off it, humming in appreciation. He moves his fingers to her own mouth, pulling at her bottom lip, coating it with her own juices. "Here," he says. "Have a taste, love. See how wet you are for me."_
> 
> _She obeys, taking his fingers into her mouth and not breaking eye contact as she licks them clean thoroughly. She's never tasted herself like this before, and it's definitely not that bad. The best part of it however is the way his pupils dilate, leaving only a thin circle of grey right around the edge._
> 
> _He gives her a light slap on the ass. "Sit on the edge of the bed. I need to get my mouth on your cunt right now."_

"Err, care to explain what this is, love?" Jon asked, his ears pink, but a smirk pulling at his lips.

Sansa's eyes flickered between the screen, where more comments were appearing and Jon's face, as she could feel her own cheeks heating up.

"It's um-a story I'm writing," she finally managed to squeak out.

He raised an eyebrow. "A story?"

"Well," she said wringing her hands together, plucking at the hairband on her wrist. "It's a smut fic, so there's not that much plot."

He frowned. "Smut fic?"

"Men like to watch porn, but women usually prefer to read about _it_ ," she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"You write porn stories?" he huffed in disbelief.

"Not just porn stories. I write other things as well!" she tried to make clear.

He blinked slowly, shaking his head. "My girlfriend writes porn stories."

***

Sansa heard the front door click shut and then Jon's harsh whispers trying to keep the dogs from happily barking at him coming home.

She burrowed deeper under the covers, sliding a hand under her pillow. It was too early to get up, and Jon might not join her for another hour. 

She drifted off until she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, squeezing her eyes shut as light spilled in for a moment when he opened the bedroom door.

She listened as he took off his clothes and felt the mattress dip as he crawled into bed with her, a hint of cold air hitting the skin of her back.

He pressed his body flush against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist and started kissing her neck. She whimpered as he nipped at her earlobe, sucking lightly.

His hand slipped under her shirt, massaging her left breast, and she pushed back, wiggling her ass into his groin. He groaned and he walked his fingers down her stomach, pausing to circle her bellybutton, until he could slide them into her panties.

He traced her lips, licking and sucking at her pulse point and rasped: "Good morning, filthy little slut, would you like to cum for me?"

Shocked, she pulled away from him, rolling onto her stomach, unsure if she wanted to glare at him or bury her face into her pillow. "You read it!" she accused him.

"Everyone else did, why shouldn't I?" he shrugged.

"Don't remind me," she groaned, turning her face away from him.

He chuckled. "They're all extremely jealous now."

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, jerking her head up to scowl at him.

He blinked innocently. "Stop what?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not!" he insisted.

She narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief. 

"I'm not," he repeated, but the effect was ruined by the huge grin on his face. "Seriously, Sansa, I'm not. It's just that you look so adorable when you're angry."

He trailed a hand up the back of her leg and squeezed her ass. "And hot, like your story."

"You think it was hot?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I really do," he said, offering her a smile. He lowered himself and rolled over until he was lying in between her legs, pushing her hips up so he could hook his fingers under her panties and slide them down her legs.

"Is there more?" he asked, slipping a hand in between her thighs, holding onto her left hip with the other.

"More?" she asked as his fingers started circling her clit.

"Hmm," he hummed, kissing the small of her back. "I was thinking you could read some of it to me, to get in the mood, and then perhaps we could..." he paused, his fingers tightening on her hip "perhaps we could reenact some of it?"

"Would- would you like that?" she asked, slightly panting under his attentions.

"Aye, I would." He gave her a light slap on the ass. "Turn over, love. I need to get my mouth on your cunt right now."


End file.
